A laser lamp mainly includes three parts, i.e., a laser light source, a mechanical motion device and a diffraction optical element. Micrometer/nanometer-scale steps are machined on the surface of the diffraction optical element, and by virtue of a diffraction effect of the steps on light, the diffraction optical element may output incident dot laser as a required image. The laser lamp may implement long-distance high-brightness image display by virtue of the characteristics of high brightness and high collimation of laser, and thus have been rapidly developed in the European and American markets and the domestic market in recent years.
Laser lamp has been developed for more than 10 years, but most of laser lamp products on the present market may display static images only. For enriching displayed contents and improving a display effect, a laser lamp is required to implement dynamic display of an image, that is, image conversion, image translation and image rotation are required to be freely implemented. A laser lamp is a mass consumer product, and how to achieve an ideal dynamic display effect without remarkably increasing cost and system complexity is a problem urgent to be solved in the industry. For achieving a good dynamic image display effect, overall optimization over an optical design of a diffraction optical element, an arrangement manner for each frame of image and a mechanical motion device is required.
At present, a mainstream laser lamp product mainly displays a static image or a combination of internally unrelated static images. There are only a few products capable of implementing dynamic image display to a certain extent with a non-ideal effect.